BeeJay XL
The Karin BeeJay XL is a 4-door midsize SUV in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car features a retro utilitarian design theme, which seems to be inspired by the Japanese styling found on the Toyota FJ Cruiser, but with a flatter, less aggressive appearance and regular second-row doors (as opposed to suicide doors). The rear bumper and fascia bears some resemblance to the first generation Toyota RAV4. The grille resembles that of a Hummer H2. The sides of the SUV lack extra formations. The lower body is a different color to the upper body. The SUV features the same seven spoke wheels found on the Cavalcade, wrapped in high profile tires. Performance The BeeJay XL, like its real life counterpart, has a large V6 engine. It is also shown that it can sustain heavy amounts of damage. In terms of pick up and go the Beejay XL is sub par in acceleration for an SUV but maintains the same level of speed from its competition such as the gresley and the Granger, deformation damage is above average, even stock. Requiring a semi or a train to do serious axel damage causing the vehicle to pull to one side or the other. When traveling at high speeds there is a notable amount of traction loss compared to its counterparts, yet seems to have stiffer suspension allowing the vehicle to grab a little more air than the rest. Overview Gallery BeeJayXL-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view. BeeJayXL-GTAV-Rear.png|Rear quarter view. 453730733.jpg|Jimmy's BeeJay XL in Complications. Locations GTA V *Sometimes spawns in Simeon Yetarian's garage until Mr. Phillips. *Frequently spawns in Rockford Hills when switching to Michael during daytime. *Found parked on the western shore of the Alamo Sea off Calafia Road, next to some tents and a Baller. GTA Online * Frequently spawns in Blaine County rather than in Los Santos. Notable owners *Jimmy De Santa owned a yellow BeeJay XL until it was repossessed by Franklin for Simeon Yetarian. Trivia *The word "BeeJay" is a double entendre. In one hand, it's a clear pun on its real-life equivalent, the Toyota FJ Cruiser (in the past, the BJ was the diesel-engined model of the original Toyota FJ). On the other hand, it references a blowjob. ** "BeeJay" may also be a reference to the name of the real-life Hummer midsize SUV. "Hummer" is a slang term for fellatio. *The car's ability to sustain heavy damage may be inspired from real-life Toyota Land Cruiser's (especially the original FJ) exceptional reliability, longevity, and toughness. *In the mission Complications, for some reason, when the player arrives to the destination where Michael tells Franklin to crash the SUV, Jimmy's BeeJay XL makes a more louder and aggressive sound. This is most likely done to dramatize the following sequence. This might be a unique Karin BeeJay XL in the game with such that sound. The player can keep it if they take it to their safehouse's garage, or special garage (Michael's Vinewood garage, Franklin's Grove Street garage, or Trevor's Pillbox Hill garage). *In the game's files and on the badging, it is referred as the "BJ XL". Either this was its beta name, an abbriviation or a poke at the "FJ". *If you paint the overall body color yellow and the roof white, it will resemble the Toyota FJ Cruiser's most common and popular color scheme. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Vehicles in GTA Online